


Bookmarked

by therossandrachelofteenwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, post 3x12, spoilers for 3x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therossandrachelofteenwolf/pseuds/therossandrachelofteenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But now he laid in the huge bed in the McCall’s guest room, a copy – no,<em> Cora’s</em> copy of To Kill A Mocking Bird in his hands when suddenly a sheet of paper fell out of the sites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookmarked

Isaac was fine.  
At least that was what he was telling himself all the time. He lived with the McCalls now, Scott was his Alpha and everything was okay for the first time since the Alpha pack had arrived in Beacon Hills. But it was still weird, without them. Without his former Alpha and his obnoxious, bratty little sister. 

He had to admit that he missed them. He had gotten used to Cora’s presence at school, sitting next to her in English had always been his highlight of the day. (What was it with the Hales and literature, seriously?)  
It still stung that she just had left, without a word. Derek had called Scott, at least, to tell him that they just had to move away from the city that had brought the Hale family nothing but sadness and destruction.  
Scott didn’t notice, still not comfortable in his new role as an Alpha, but Melissa threw glances at him from time to time. “Isaac, sweety, if you want to talk about something, I’m here, okay?” He had just nodded and smiled up at her from his chair at the McCall’s dinner table, plate full of steaming pasta in front of him.

And Allison, oh sweet Allison. At first they had been going out on dates, nothing too special, watching a movie together, getting ice cream at the new shop on Main Street. But at some point they sat down and had a talk about all this. And she just had to admit that she still had feelings for Scott, wow, newsflash, but that he was missing someone special too, didn’t he? Isaac had just stared at her, completely confused. She had giggled and had pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Let’s be friends, okay?” He had just nodded, still not sure who she had meant earlier.

But now he laid in the huge bed in the McCall’s guest room, a copy – no, _Cora’s_ copy of To Kill A Mocking Bird in his hands when suddenly a sheet of paper fell out of the sites. It had been her bookmark, a white sheet with nothing on it, but… Oh, that was a drawing. Of a wolf. Signed seven years ago by L. Hale. His throat suddenly felt constricted and he got really upset. This had been important to Cora, and she had just left this with him. Would she come back for the last thing that reminded her of her older sister?

_Found your bookmark in To Kill A Mocking Bird._  


_Please don’t throw it away._  


_I won’t._  


Isaac smiled at the screen. This had been the first time they had texted since she had left. Two weeks later, he woke up to a new text message on his phone.  


_I’ll pick it up tonight._  


What? He sat up in his bed.  


_You’re in Beacon Hills? Did you forget something?_  


_No, I'm back. I'm moving back here._  


Isaac couldn’t stop grinning the whole day.


End file.
